


pick the lock

by helloearthlings



Series: KFAM Dialogue Prompts [8]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Confessions, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloearthlings/pseuds/helloearthlings
Summary: It’s just after midnight and someone’s obnoxiously trying to buzz into Sammy’s apartment.He’d been on the verge of sleep after struggling for the past hour without Jack there as his human electric blanket, so he didn’t notice at first. But it gets all the more irritating as he stumbles out of bed, turns on the light, and gets to the intercom button to snap an annoyed “what?” at whoever’s outside.Ben’s voice comes through the intercom in the next second. “Dude, I texted you like twenty times, let me in!”





	pick the lock

**Author's Note:**

> Doubled up on this one - 'Clearly I haven't had enough to drink for this' and 'Stop laughing, this isn't funny!' Thanks for reading!

It’s just after midnight and someone’s obnoxiously trying to buzz into Sammy’s apartment. 

He’d been on the verge of sleep after struggling for the past hour without Jack there as his human electric blanket, so he didn’t notice at first. But it gets all the more irritating as he stumbles out of bed, turns on the light, and gets to the intercom button to snap an annoyed “ _ what _ ?” at whoever’s outside.

Ben’s voice comes through the intercom in the next second. “Dude, I texted you like twenty times, let me in!”

Sammy suppresses a sigh, but buzzes Ben up nonetheless. Figuring that he’s lost any chance at going back to sleep, he heads into the kitchen to grab a couple beers from the fridge, cracking the first one open.

Ben comes through the unlocked door about ten seconds later, looking a little worse for wear. His glasses are askew and his t-shirt is clearly on backwards. Sammy blinks at him, wordlessly putting the second beer back in the fridge.

“I’m only tipsy, don’t be a mom about it,” Ben says, heading into Sammy’s kitchen and skirting Sammy to poke his head in the fridge. “Do you have any applesauce?"  

“No,” Sammy blinks at him a couple of times. “I have app _ les _ , if that’s close enough.”

Ben makes a face. “Nah. You have cheese sticks."

“How are those two -” Sammy cuts himself off. “You know what, never mind. Why are you in my apartment at midnight on a Thursday?”

Ben groans, loud and dramatic, as he shuts the fridge and begins to rip open the wrapper of a cheese stick. “Pete’s having a party in our dorm. He promised me it was just pregaming, but all of his friends are  _ still  _ there.”

“Pete has friends?” Sammy makes a face and Ben laughs.

Sammy’s stuck taking one first year course in his last year of university, because he’d never fulfilled his fucking math requirement, and he’d been dreading it until he met Ben in the back corner of the classroom and they’d started a quiet litany of bitching about it together that had somehow, very quickly and unexpectedly, turned into a real friendship.

A friendship that Ben sometimes used to his advantage when it comes to his dickish roommate, Pete Meyers, who has never heard of manners or tact in all his life. It’s not the first time Ben’s come over to Sammy’s place because he can’t take another second with Pete, and Sammy’s sure it won’t be the last.

“Where’s Jack?” Ben says through a mouthful of cheese, gesturing in the direction of the bedroom that’s not Sammy’s. “Asleep?’

“Visiting his sister this weekend,” Sammy corrects, face heating up for reasons he can’t think about, and Ben nods, swallowing. 

“I’ll take that beer now,” Ben says, and Sammy sighs before moving to pull it out of the fridge. 

“I’m enabling you,” Sammy says as he hands it to him and Ben smiles sunnily back up at him.

“Yeah, but it’s like, fun enabling,” Ben says, and Sammy thinks he downs half of it at once just to spite him. 

Ben ends up drinking two more of Sammy’s beers as they bullshit, and Sammy’s getting tired and a bit tipsy himself, so around three he finally calls it. 

“You can sleep in Jack’s room,” Sammy yawns. “I’m sure he won’t mind. Just try not to throw up on his bed.”

He decidedly doesn’t mention that Jack hasn’t slept in his own room since, well, practically when they moved in.

“No promises,” Ben giggles, hugging his knees to his chest. He stumbles when he stands, and Sammy moves to hold him upright and guide him across the living room to deposit him in Jack’s bed. Ben’s tiny; it barely takes any effort.

When Sammy moves to leave, Ben makes a whining sound in the back of his throat and pulls Sammy down next to him. Sammy lets him, laughing a little, intending only to let Ben keep him there for a couple of seconds before he leaves.

Then Ben says “Hey. So. Question. I know Jack’s your best friend. But like. I’m your best friend too, right?”

“Yeah, Ben,” Sammy laughs, the alcohol in his system getting rid of any inhibitions he might’ve had about saying that. “You’re my best friend.”

“Good,” Ben yawns, sounding satisfied. “Cause you’re  _ my _ best friend. Don’t forget about me when you graduate, yeah?”

“Course I won’t,” Sammy says fondly. “You’d be pretty hard to forget, Ben.”

“See, if I was into you, this would be easy,” Ben says, and Sammy freezes, sobering up just enough to understand that Ben’s saying something a little too meaningful. “I’d just be like…..I love you. Never leave me. Let’s make out.”

Ben breaks off giggling and Sammy says, very eloquently, “Uh. What?”

“It’s not that simple though, ‘cause we’re friends, and friends don’t say that,” Ben says. “But I’m drunk and I’m gonna say a thing, mmkay? We’re takin’ things fast, since we didn’t meet that long ago but - Sammy, never leave me. In a friend way.”

“I -” Sammy tries to say something, but the words stick in his mouth. “Clearly, I have not had enough to drink for this conversation.”

Ben shifts slightly to grin at Sammy, obviously drunk, but just as obviously genuine. “Dude. Dude, I love you. Friend way love you. Like. For real. Be with my forever. As my friend.”

Sammy can’t help it. All he can do is laugh. Once he lets himself, it all just comes out. It’s the funniest thing that’s ever happened to him.

Ben headbutts Sammy’s shoulder. “Stop laughing! It’s not funny! I’m being serious!”

“I know you are,” Sammy finally manages to get it out. “That’s what makes it so funny!”

Ben pouts at him and Sammy jostles Ben’s shoulder with his own. 

“I love you too,” Sammy tells him, surprised by how much he means the words. He never thought he’d have a friend like Ben, so open and willing and happy to be around him no matter what. “In a friend way.”

Ben’s grin is blinding, and Sammy decides that he might as well give into Ben’s octopus grip and falls asleep next to him. 

Before drifting off, he thinks that maybe he’ll tell Ben that Jack’s more than just his best friend. He usually panics at the idea of anyone knowing, but he has an odd, warm feeling that Ben might be happy for him. 


End file.
